


paper cuts and bubble butts

by jeonbtm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, College AU, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, past!baekyeon, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbtm/pseuds/jeonbtm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wants to go home. Baekhyun wants a bandaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper cuts and bubble butts

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written baekyeol in a long time!! it was nice to pay attention to my forever otp :') also, thanks for all the love on my first fic!!

Chanyeol only worked at this place because he had to. His ideal job wasn’t working at some run-down diner near campus, but that was the only option for him. He was a sophomore in college, majoring in psychology. Of course, he was living the dream! Waking up at six am for his morning classes, going to work until eight pm and crashing as soon as he got home. If he was lucky, he could make himself stay up a little longer if he had a test to study for. That wasn’t the case most of the time, though.

Working in a diner that wreaks of grease and cleaning chemicals five days a week is practically torture. Chanyeol had been working at Olive Grove for almost three months. It paid decent money. The only person who kept him sane during the grueling eight hour shifts was his friend, Sehun. He was a waiter that always cracked a joke about the customers he was serving.

Chanyeol usually ran the cashier, where people came to pay after they were done. Standing on your feet all day becomes painful once you pass the three hour mark, Chanyeol learned. The old lady who ran the diner liked having him at the register, because they seemed to get more teenage girls. Getting stared at for half an hour by a whole table of squealing schoolgirls isn’t exactly the best thing either. 

It was Friday, and Chanyeol had about an hour and a half left in his shift. He really wanted to go home, so he kept glancing at the clock behind him. The diner was dead— except for one man sitting alone and eating almost too slowly. Sehun walked over to the counter where Chanyeol stood and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Oh my god, kill me now,” he said in a monotone voice.

“Only,” Chanyeol looked behind him again. “an hour and fifteen minutes.” 

Sehun looked at the taller with a sad look, until he heard the bell on the door chime. Chanyeol cursed under his breath. They didn’t want to work anymore.

The person walked through the door, and Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat. Sehun stood up straight. It was a boy, with blonde hair and puppy dog eyes. His nose was a bit red from the cold November air. 

“Hi,” the boy began. “Do you have any bandaids?”

Chanyeol was a little puzzled by his strange question. Bandaids? 

“Um, you know this is a diner, right?” 

Sehun snickered at Chanyeol’s blatant response. 

“Yes, but I got a really bad paper cut from the book I was reading and I really don’t want to walk all the way to the gas station and buy a whole box of bandaids.”

The boy help up his index finger, and sure enough, there was a paper cut. A pretty bad one, actually. It was still bleeding.

“Oh, that looks like it hurts,” Sehun said. “I’ll go look in the first aid kit,” he stated with a quick wink to Chanyeol, who just widened his eyes at the other. 

Now, he was forced to talk to this adorable stranger that had just walked into this run-down diner. 

“What’d you do?” Chanyeol asked, trying not to make things awkward. 

“I was studying at the library for this really big test I have tomorrow, and the textbook I was flipping through cut me. I was really desperate to find the page I was looking for,” the boy said with a small laugh. 

“What’s your major?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Biology. I go to Yonsei.”

“I go there too! I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” 

“I’m Baekhyun.”

Sehun came around the corner holding the entire first aid kit. It was quite small and a bit worn from its old age. He placed it on the counter and opens it up, searching for a bandaid. 

“Aha!” he says enthusiastically as he finally pulls one out. Baekhyun’s face is filled with relief and gratitude as he takes it from Sehun. 

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” Baekhyun smiled as he peels it open to stick on his cut. “Okay, I’ll get out of your hair now.” He walked toward the door. As he opened it, he turned around and said, “See you around, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiled and waved. Sehun was proud of his work.

Fifteen minutes later, Chanyeol was still dumbfounded at what had just happened. The diner was empty now, but stood he still stood at the counter, staring at the first aid kit laying there. Regret filled his mind and he was paralyzed by how stupid he was. He didn’t ask for Baekhyun’s number!

On his way home, he wasn’t rushing for once. He stopped by the library and looked for Baekhyun, but he couldn’t find him. Chanyeol grabbed his phone from his back pocket and called Sehun. 

“What do you want, Park Chanyeol?” his friend answered.

“I need to find that guy who wanted the bandaid.”

Chanyeol could hear Sehun laughing over the phone. 

“I think he might be in my roommate’s bio class. Let me ask, okay?” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol holds the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer. It’s freezing outside, and Chanyeol is reminded of how cold Baekhyun looked when he came into the diner. His heart breaks at the thought of the small boy shivering in the cold.

He realizes he’s fallen in love with a stranger he’s only talked to for less than ten minutes. 

Sehun’s voice comes over the phone again, and Chanyeol perks back up. 

“Yeah, Jongdae said he’s in his bio class.”

“Ah, really?!” Chanyeol asks. “Can I talk to your roommate?”

Sehun doesn’t respond, but a few seconds later a new voice comes on. 

“Hi.” 

“I need your help.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Jongdae replies.

Chanyeol audibly sighs. “Sorry, I’m Chanyeol and I need your help.”

Jongdae laughs, “With Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “I really like him.”

“Do you even know him?” 

Chanyeol pauses. “Does ten minutes with him count?’

“There’s a lot to know. The biggest thing is that he just had a really rough break-up with his girlfriend.”

“Wait, he had a girlfriend?” 

“Do you want to meet somewhere tomorrow? I can’t tell you the whole story over the phone, or Sehun will murder me.” Jongdae said, talking a bit fast.

“Is the coffee shop at twelve okay?”

“See you there, Park Chanyeol.”

Saturday morning, Chanyeol walks into the coffee shop and finds Jongdae sitting at a booth, sipping coffee. He slips into the booth and Jongdae greets him with a smile. 

“You might want to order some coffee, because this is going to take a while.” 

Chanyeol goes and buys a cup of coffee, then returns to the booth. 

“Okay, begin.”

Jongdae starts with a deep breath. “So I met Baekhyun last year in our biology classes, and he’s one of my close friends. It was around the last month of the second semester, and he comes into class looking like shit. Like, total shit. He’s usually this little ball of sunshine, even when it’s six am on a Monday. So I ask him what’s wrong, and since we were doing a project together, he tells me the whole story. Basically, his mother really wants grandchildren as soon as possible, so she sets him up with this chick named Taeyeon. And Taeyeon’s a senior at the time, right? So he’s forced to take her to some fancy-ass restaurant. This chick really likes Baekhyun, but Baekhyun doesn’t. He has to make his mom happy though, so they start dating.”

Chanyeol just stares at Jongdae, who has a frown on his face. He takes a drink of his coffee, then continues.

“Baekhyun likes her as a friend, but he’s the gayest person I know. I’m not sure how he pulled it off, but they fake dated for a long time. Taeyeon graduated while they were dating, and he had to take a bunch of graduation pictures with her. Horrible, right? They broke up just last month, and Baekhyun’s been reborn as a new person.”

“Oh my god,” is all Chanyeol can say. 

“Baekhyun’s mom is like a hawk. She really doesn’t approve of anyone besides the girls she picks herself, let alone a guy.” Jongdae says. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to think. His dreams have just been crushed by the horrible truth, and it hurts a lot. 

“Can I have his number?” 

Jongdae puts it in his phone, then gets up to leave. 

“Thanks, Jongdae.”

“No problem. Good luck.” He smiles and walks away. 

Chanyeol walks home and plants himself on his bed. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to die alone.”

He is awoken hours later by the obnoxious ringtone belting from his phone. It’s Sehun. 

“Hello?” His voice is hoarse from sleeping.

“I’m going to a club with Jongdae, do you want to come?”

“Why would I want to?”

“Baekhyun’s going to be there.” Sehun doesn’t need an answer from Chanyeol. “Be at my place by 8:30.”

Chanyeol has roughly half an hour to get ready and walk to Sehun’s. He grabs his nice jeans, a somewhat dressy shirt, and his favorite sneakers. He’s only been to a club a handful of times, and he didn’t like it that much. Maybe this time will be better, though.

His fingers are frozen by the time he arrives at Sehun’s. They all get into Jongdae’s car and drive to the club. While the other two are singing their hearts out to pop songs on the radio, Chanyeol sits quietly and plans how he’s going to approach Baekhyun. 

They get to the club, and Chanyeol just wants to get inside. Jongdae talks about his project at school, and Chanyeol finds it only speeds time up a little bit. When they finally get inside, Jongdae breaks away to go dance. Sehun sits at the bar with Chanyeol for moral support.

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Chanyeol practically shouts over the music. 

“He will, don’t worry.” Sehun pats his friend’s arm and goes to the dance floor. 

And then he sees it; Baekhyun, being felt up by some guy who’s probably five years older than him. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do. He stares with an open mouth. Suddenly, he feels a rush of confidence and walks towards Baekhyun’s direction. 

He puts his arm around Baekhyun and the latter is startled at first, but immediately catches on to what Chanyeol’s doing. 

“Hey, get lost! He’s mine.”

The guy stumbles off, and Chanyeol takes his arm off of Baekhyun. 

“Sorry about that.”

Baekhyun looks up at the taller, and smiles. He grabs his hand.

“Dance with me.”

Chanyeol’s not a good dancer. He can’t really figure out how to move his body at first, but he starts to follow what Baekhyun’s doing. Their bodies move to the beat. Baekhyun pulls him back to the bar once their drinks run out. Finally, Chanyeol can sit. Baekhyun orders them both another beer. When he hops down from the stool, Chanyeol notices how tight Baekhyun’s pants are. They accentuate everything he’s been blessed with; his thighs are thick and his ass perfectly rounded. 

They dance for another hour, and Baekhyun says he wants to get home before he’s too drunk. Jongdae and Sehun find them together, and offer to take them back to their dorms. When they’re in the car, Baekhyun asks for his number. Even though Chanyeol already has Baekhyun’s, he gives it to him anyways. They arrive at Baekhyun’s place. He thanks them for taking him home, and then whispers “call me tomorrow” into Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol can’t fall asleep because of what he said.

Miraculously, he dozes off until the next morning. It’s only 11:30, but Chanyeol can’t take it any longer. He dials Baekhyun’s number. It rings for a little bit, and then he picks up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Chanyeol.”

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Baekhyun smiles through the phone.

“Me too.”

They’re silent for a little bit, and then Chanyeol speaks up.

“Um, do you want to go out this Friday?” 

“It’s a date!”

“Really?”

Baekhyun gives a small laugh, “Of course.”

“Alright, I’ll text you the details, okay?”

“See you then,” Baekhyun says.

They say goodbye, and Chanyeol feels like he’s just won the lottery.

The week goes really slow after that. The thought of going out with Baekhyun keeps him going, though. Friday finally rolls around, and he’s already asked if he could get off early at five. His boss kindly lets him, and he leaves three hours early with words of luck from Sehun.

He goes home and takes a shower, then goes to pick out his clothes. They’re going to a pizza place, so he doesn’t have to get too fancy. He ends up wearing his favorite jeans (again) and a sweater. Chanyeol fixes his hair one more time in the mirror before he leaves. 

He walks in the cold for about ten minutes until he gets to the restaurant. Baekhyun’s already sitting at a table when Chanyeol enters. He waves Chanyeol over with a big grin on his face. Baekhyun’s wearing jeans, a t-shirt an oversized cardigan. Adorable. Chanyeol pulls out a chair and sits down. 

“Hi.”

“I’m glad you came.”

They order a pizza and talk about everything; their school lives, jobs and past roommates. Chanyeol learns that Baekhyun works at a department store, and Chanyeol tells him about working at the diner. They laugh a lot, too. The two find each other really funny for some reason. At the end of the night, Chanyeol walks Baekhyun back to his dorm.

“I like you a lot, Chanyeol. We should do this again.” He stands on his tippy toes to give the taller a kiss on the cheek, and the walks inside. 

Chanyeol thinks he’s found his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue this as a series/add a sequel!!


End file.
